This Calls For Celebration
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: 8018 A week after the ring battles, the gang is celebrating in Takesushi. Yamamoto realises he hasn't properly thanked Hibari for saving him yet, and somehow this leads to an interesting chat -interrogation- between the prefect and the father.


A/N: I just found out that _kimono_ literally means "something to wear" :D. Which I thought was funny. Uhuh. Random information, yeej!Also, I'm not implying Gokudera is a homophobe in this story (nor in any other for that matter), he's just getting queasy at the thought of the baseball idiot and the bastard making out. I think he would be like that XD. D'awww, did I just spoiler my own story? ...hmm. I might edit this later, since it's now 23.39 where I am :P. Need sleep!

Disclaimer: Well, duh. Naturally. Is there anybody who _doesn't_ make fun of disclaimers? I don't own these characters, but I did make up the plot with my general geniousness *nods*. I do hope everybody notices the sarcasm there :P.

THANKS to all you lovely reviewers! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

This Calls For Celebration!

Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna's face, the silly expression caused by Reborn's detailed recollection of all his embarrassing moments, and picked up his drink. The Rain ring tinked against the glass. He grinned at it, albeit a bit bitterly as he recalled the battles.

The baseball loving teen shot a look at Hibari (again) over the heads of his friends. It was the party to celebrate Lambo's discharge from the hospital and secretly also for their victory in the battle for the rings, just a week ago. Yamamoto traced his wrist with his index finger, gently pressing the still-tender spot where the needle had broken through his skin and injected the poison. His gaze turned distant, still looking at the glowering Hibari, but thinking back to another, also unamused Hibari.

"_Whew~ just in time. Thanks! You saved m__e."_

_-"You would mess up the discipline if you died on school grounds. If you want to die, go outside to do it."_

"_Ahaha, what's that about?"_

Yamamoto's expression changed into a smile, focussing on present-day Hibari. His view was momentarily obstructed by Gokudera, as the Italian jumped to his feet to start a fight with Haru (again) about whether cake was better than sushi and if so, which cake was the best. Currently, it was going between Haru's favourite, strawberry creamcake, and Gokudera's, a hazelnut-mocha pie.

'Well, Haru says strawberry creamcake is the best and Haru should know, because Haru knows all about cakes!' Haru yelled, her fists on her hips. Gokudera sneered. 'Why _thank_ you for sharing your knowledge with me, oh know-it-all of tarts.' Yamamoto bit his lip to keep from grinning when Haru blew up at Gokudera, Ryohei quickly seizing her arms to restrain her. Lambo was carelessly provoking Colonello, who was sat on Kyoko's lap, by dancing around on the table in front of the Arcobaleno with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Hibari was doing his best imitation of a living statue.

"_Couldn't have you dying on school grounds…"_

Yamamoto's smile widened. Come to think of it… he hadn't really, properly thanked Hibari yet, had he? His smile turned sly as he stood up from the table and made his way through the celebrating crowd. No-one, except probably the prefect himself, noticed him approaching the sturdy hardwood pillar Hibari was leaning against. Yamamoto stepped in front of the teen who now took to glaring at him instead of the whole crowd, and smiled brightly back.

'Hi, Hibari-san. Are you enjoying yourself?' He asked cheerily. Hibari huffed at him and narrowed his eyes.

'No. Go away.'

Yamamoto's smile didn't waver and instead of paying heed to the older teen's order (and doing the self preserving thing), he took a step forward and leant well into Hibari's personal bubble.

The only reason a tonfa wasn't embedded in Yamamoto's skull, Hibari reasoned, was because the baby had asked him to leave his weapons behind the counter and to not use them unless there was an attack. From _outside_ the "famiglia". So when Yamamoto leant forward, mumbled 'Thanks for saving me.' and pressed his lips to the prefect's in a soft, quick kiss, that was the _only_ reason he didn't fend him off, no doubt about it. The widening of his eyes and his quiet gasp were due to his annoyance at the baseball herbivore's actions. He closed his eyes because he couldn't stand the sight of the other teen (and they were starting to hurt from trying to focus). All reasonable explanations.

But he couldn't _fathom_ why he would grab the back of the younger teen's neck and pull him _closer_ to himself, had _no idea_ why he felt so satisfied with himself when Yamamoto had to hold on to his shoulders when he stumbled, clearly surprised by his reaction.

Neither of the teens noticed the sudden pin-drop silence washing out around them when people caught sight of them one by one; Ryohei dropping the flailing Haru in astonishment, Gokudera following his gobsmacked stare along with Haru and feeling his jaw drop far enough for it to be considered gaping. Tsuna noticed the fight had stopped and he wondered what he should be more worried about: one of his best friends being strangled by Hibari-san (sweet, innocent Tsuna), Kyoko's sudden blush and soft smile or Reborn, demanding 10.000 yen from a displeased-looking Colonello. So displeased, in fact, that he gave into his annoyance and wacked Lambo off the table with Tsuna's plate.

'Yamamoto!' Tsuna exclaimed. The back of Yamamoto's head looked like the teen wanted to answer (or at least like he'd heard), but Hibari grumbled something only the baseball player could comprehend and locked his free arm around his waist. Yamamoto decided he favoured Hibari's embrace over responding to Tsuna's shout and sank further into the prefect's arms.

Jaws dropped throughout the restaurant.

Gokudera turned his slightly green face away from the two and saw Tsuna's twitching features. He quickly jumped in front of the shorter boy and clasped a hand over his eyes. Tsuna grabbed it and pressed it against his face until he was certain he would only be able to see stars. When he heard Kyoko squeal he reached for Gokudera's other hand and put it over his ear, because he had only one free hand left himself, and focussed on ignoring everything around him.

Yamamoto fisted his hand in Hibari's short black hair and tried to work himself upright, leaning all his weight on him. Needless to say, Hibari wasn't entirely pleased. He hissed against Yamamoto's lips and dragged the teen higher up onto his chest. Yamamoto tightened his grip on Hibari and made a small, happy noise, at which Ryohei dove for Kyoko and hastily covered his baby sister's face. Gokudera nodded at him in understanding from where Tsuna was hiding his face in the Italian's jacket. Kyoko blinked in surprise and a bit of disappointment, but didn't protest to her brother's attempts of shielding her innocent eyes.

The sound of the door opening seemed far too loud in the partially-awkward silence as Yamamoto's father emerged from the kitchen with a fresh load of fatty tuna and boomed,

'What's up? Why is nobody partying?'

before walking to the tables, putting the tray down on an empty one and looking around grinning. 6 pairs of eyes watched him carefully, not including the floored Lambo, shielded Kyoko and Tsuna, and of course Yamamoto and Hibari, who hadn't noticed anything outside their own bubble.

Yamamoto's father didn't move at all for an outstretched moment, his expression unreadable as he watched his son.

'Yamamoto Takeshi.'

His father didn't raise his voice, but whatever had kept the baseball player deaf to the earlier noise was no match for the swordmaster's glacial voice. Yamamoto dazedly broke away from Hibari's lips, his hands coming to rest on his shoulders. He gazed at his father with hazy eyes. 'Hi, dad.' He mumbled, his voice a degree huskier than usual. Then his eyes widened and his head shot up from his hand on Hibari's shoulder, the clouded look in his eyes cleared immediately.

'Dad!'

Yamamoto's father gave him a stern look before directing it at Hibari, who stared back coldly.

Yamamoto hesitated. He'd never told his father he was gay. He'd never had to; he was always busy with baseball and school, and had never been interested in anyone that way, female _or_ male. Takeshi was an only child and thus the only one who could continue their bloodline. Even beside that, his father had all sorts of reasons to be against him in a relationship with another guy.

He had no idea what his father was going to do.

Yamamoto grew increasingly nervous as his father kept silent. Should he step away from Hibari? But that wouldn't matter, his father had already seen them kissing and besides that…

Yamamoto's fingers curled into the beltloops on Hibari's Namimori High uniform.

…he wouldn't step away from Hibari.

Just as he leant closer to Hibari, to assure both of them that this didn't change his mind, a low growl on his near-left made him freeze.

Of course. Yamamoto finally looked away from his father, gaze sliding down to rest at the wooden floorboards. Just because he would defy his father and wanted to stay close to Hibari, even if it meant a fight with his dad…did not mean Hibari felt the need to do the same thing. Yamamoto swallowed thickly and let his hands fall to his side, slowly moving away from the snarling teen. So much for feeling the same way.

Yamamoto didn't know why, but for some reason Hibari hadn't stopped growling. In fact, the noise had only gotten louder. He glanced up. His father was looking at Hibari, and Hibari was glaring at _him_. Yamamoto bore it for a few moments, but then looked back at his father.

Hibari stopped growling briefly, letting the uncomfortable silence reach Yamamoto's ears before starting it again, this time louder, and angrier than before.

Yamamoto didn't understand what he was doing to cause Hibari to produce such a vicious sound and glanced at him again, as his father was still not doing anything. Heated, steel-blue eyes glared at him and he flinched, gaze flickering back to his father, who only stood there watching.

'Idiotic herbivore.' Hibari snapped irritably. He leant forward in his lean against the pillar and grabbed Yamamoto's wrist, yanking him back to himself.

Kyoko, who peeked from under her brother's jacket, cheered inwardly.

Yamamoto stared at Hibari's face confusedly. The prefect rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Yamamoto's father. Yamamoto could feel the rumble in the chest he was pressed up against. His eyes widened as he followed Hibari's glare to his father and back, something in his mind going "_click_" as Hibari's arms around him tightened their hold. He had to bite his lip to keep from smiling goofily.

Tsuyoshi finally stepped forward, his eyes meeting Yamamoto's before they met Hibari's.

'Name.'

Only Hibari, who met the swordmaster's gaze squarely, didn't shrink into himself at the tone of voice he used. The prefect straightened up and gently pushed Yamamoto a step away from him, never breaking eyecontact with the looming father.

'Hibari Kyouya.'

Hibari's voice was strong and coolly uncaring. Yamamoto looked at him curiously. Whatever was going on, Hibari seemed to be one of the very few who understood and was acting accordingly. Yamamoto's father looked Hibari over and Yamamoto got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched Hibari rise to his full height, giving his father a half-lidded stare.

'Occupation.'

The sushi-chef demanded. Yamamoto nearly fell over. He, Ryohei, Gokudera and Dino and Romario stared disbelievingly as they realized what the scene unfolding in front of them was about, the other half of the group still confused as to what was going on. Hibari tilted his head to the side, giving Tsuyoshi an unimpressed look.

'I am the head of Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee, third year student.'

'Marks.'

'Straight A's.'

Tsuna gaped at Hibari, who looked bored. 'Wow, Hibari-senpai must be extremely smart!' Ryohei exclaimed, putting his thoughts into words. _Or he just terrorises his teachers…_ Dino reminisced.

'Favourite pastime.'

Yamamoto stepped forward, raising his hands with the palms open and opening his mouth-

'Don't interfere.'

His father and Hibari ordered simultaneously. Yamamoto closed his mouth and stepped back, an astonished look on his face.

'Fighting.'

In the back of the restaurant, Dino twitched at the predictable answer.

'Why are you interested in my son?'

Yamamoto started. That wasn't a question he should ask! He tried to interrupt again, but Hibari spoke before he could.

'I want to find out for myself how he has managed to stay alive for so long.'

Yamamoto kept silent as his father's stern gaze turned into a glare, mulling over the answer. So, that explained why Hibari was _interested_ in him…

'If you hurt my son, I will kill you.'

He cringed at his father's voice, and he wasn't the only one in the restaurant. Apparently, the swordmaster didn't appreciate Hibari's answer. Hibari didn't even look like he'd heard.

'You can try.' He told him calmly. This did nothing to improve his relationship with the elder Yamamoto.

'You expect to hurt him?'

Even Gokudera was inching away from the three men by now, gently pushing Tsuna nearer to the exit. The rest of the bunch was either shifting nervously or moving as little as possible so as to not draw the attention to themselves. Hibari nonchalantly flicked his hair out of his eyes.

'I don't expect not to.'

Tsuyoshi's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

'Emotionally.'

Hibari shrugged carelessly. 'Probably. He's one of you herbivores after all, he's weak emotionally.'

The baseball player looked sheepish, feeling ever so slightly insulted.

'Do you love him?'

Yamamoto flushed and stepped farther back. That was _so_ not a question he wanted to hear the answer to. He thought better of hoping he would be something more than a means of entertainment for Hibari. Not that he didn't hope for more than that, but that was all the more reason not to hear the prefect's answer. His father was sure to forbid the both of them to come near each other if Hibari proved to only be demanding he get this month's conquest.

Yamamoto pouted. Stupid depressive thoughts. He looked around the restaurant for the first time since his plan for getting away with kissing Hibari and blinked in wonder. …why were people shuffling backwards towards the exit? Dino grinned apologetically at him when Yamamoto caught his gaze, shielding Romario like he expected something to explode in front of them.

'What's wrong?' Yamamoto called, confused at the way everyone seemed to freeze and turn their eyes to something behind him.

'I'm romantically interested in your son. Does this answer your question?' Hibari confirmed behind Yamamoto.

Dino and Romario exchanged glances, ignoring the loud _**thud**_ when Gokudera fell over the already floored tenth boss of Vongola. While Ryohei was distracted (Gokudera had accidentally fallen on top of the fighter), Kyoko shrugged his jacket off her head. Her eyes started to twinkle and she smiled when she looked at the way Yamamoto stood: staring wide-eyed straight ahead with his mouth hanging open. She thought he looked a bit stupid, but very sweetly so. Behind him, Tsuyoshi was having a who-can-stare-menacingly-without-blinking-for-the-longest contest with Hibari. Kyoko smiled and shook her head, knowing the swordmaster was not going to win this one. She sneakily took her cell-phone out of her brother's jacket and snapped a picture, ticking in a number and pressing send. She quickly slipped it back and pretended to have been fussing over Colonello the entire time when Ryohei looked back at her.

Yamamoto very, very slowly turned around. Hibari wasn't even looking at him, staring his father down with his hands stuffed comfortably in his pockets. Tsuyoshi stared back with narrowed eyes, looking for signs of a lie on Hibari's face. He didn't find any.

'Well then…' the sushi-chef said slowly. 'Ask him out. You have to have had a proper first date.' Hibari tipped his head back and gave him a haughty look from under his lashes. Yamamoto laughed nervously and jumped towards his father, waving his hands in front of him.

'Ah, no,' he said, trying to convince his father to let go of the subject. Had Hibari really just said he was _romantically interested_ in him? 'That won't be necessary! Don't tell him to ask me out!' He whispered hurriedly.

'You don't want me to take you out?'

Yamamoto quickly turned around at Hibari's cool voice, stared at the prefect, and turned back around to gaze somewhat hysterically at his father, his mouth opening and closing several times. He made a noise of frustrated confusion and settled for looking helplessly at Hibari.

The prefect gave him a blank look, but huffed and held out his hand anyway. Yamamoto pouted and tacklehugged him, throwing his arms around his neck and burying his face in the soft black hair. Hibari put his arms around him and patted his back half-heartedly.

'You're being so confwuuuusing…' the younger teen mumbled. Hibari said nothing and raised an eyebrow at Tsuyoshi. Yamamoto's father looked at the glaring boy holding his dearest son (that he was his _only_ son did not make that any less important) so protectively and possessively.

The next moment everyone had a vague rushing sound in their ears. The swordmaster stood with his arm stretched out toward Hibari, who's closed fist was just behind Takeshi's oblivious head. When Hibari uncurled his fingers, a coin fell out of his hand and landed on the wooden floor with a loud, echoing "_ping_".

Tsuyoshi nodded curtly. Hibari gave him a placid look back. Yamamoto remained oblivious and nuzzled Hibari's neck.

'Hey you!' Tsuyoshi suddenly boomed, startling everyone into jumping a foot in the air. 'You're not leaving yet, are you? Eat, eat, eat! You have to celebrate!' He clapped his hands together and went about piling food onto everybody's plates while everyone started to inch back towards the tables. Yamamoto looked up from Hibari's neck. He gazed curiously at people who glanced away from them, either blushing or pale (or an interesting shade of green). His father laughed and wacked Dino on the shoulder good-naturedly, causing him to faceplant in his sushi. Everything looked normal.

Huh?

Yamamoto gave Hibari a questioning look and was answered by a simple 'We're dating now.' He nodded slowly. 'Ah, okay.' Hibari raised an eyebrow, giving him a blank look. 'Oh, I'm happy.' Yamamoto assured him, still sounding a bit confused. 'It'll sink in in a moment.'

Dino grinned at Tsuna, who was blushing madly after overhearing Reborn, making a new bet with Colonello about the time it would take his friend and senior to get into bed with each other and on who would be doing the "topping".

'It's going to get harder to get Hibari to train from now on, don't you think boss?' Romario said, catching Dino's wrist before he tried to stab his sushi into his nose. Relief heightened the risk of Dino's clumsiness. 'Thanks Romario.' The blond thanked his subordinate, retracking his chopsticks to his mouth. 'But maybe we can use this to our advantage. Ask Yamamoto to encourage him. Who knows, maybe Kyouya will loosen up now that he's with somebody.' Romario glanced doubtfully at the stoic teen.

'Na, Tsuna, are you enjoying the party?'

Tsuna looked away from the two betting Arcobaleno and smiled shakily at Dino. He wasn't entirely sure how he should answer that. It was all fun again now, but – he glanced at Yamamoto's father from the corner of his eyes – that just then had been _scary_.

'Yeah, sure, Dino-nii-san. Do you like the sushi?' Was what Tsuna settled for, noticing that Gokudera was keeping an eye on Lambo over his food with mischievous intent while the kid chased after and got blown away by Ipin. Dino nodded enthusiastically, smiling apologetically at Romario as his subordinate brushed bits of rice of his suit.

'Kyaaaaaaa!'

The Italians looked up at the incredibly loud squeal Yamamoto let out while pouncing on Hibari and hugging the older boy so tightly his breath came out in a wheeze. The hugging teen lifted the hugged one up in the air and whirled him around, laughing so broadly that his eyes were squeezed shut. Everyone laughed with him when Hibari stumbled after being put down, though it died out when he recovered enough to glare at them. The glare was promptly knocked off his face as Yamamoto gently gripped his chin between his fingers and planted a smooch on his lips. Hibari's fingers twitched and he briefly considered keeping up his frowning at the party goers, but Yamamoto's face was blocking his view anyway and, quite frankly, he preferred to kiss him. Hibari felt Yamamoto wrap his arms around him and closed his eyes, only slightly perturbed when he felt himself become weightless again. He felt a smile tugging at his own lips when Yamamoto laughed happily, even while covering his face with kisses.

EndE

* * *

Does anybody feel the need to review? You'll be making an author very happy! :D

The end was a bit sudden, to me. But I like everything else about it :3. I love it when that happens, haha. Just couldn't think of an ending that would not be abrupt, anything else would result in several more pages of storyness. Which would of course, be awesome(more to read!), but yeah. I already have everything in there that I want there. :D:D:D:D


End file.
